Come Back Before We forget You Were Gone
by Kyshin
Summary: CHAP.14 THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO 'SEEN BUT NOT HEARD'YAMIOC As the horror and panic starts to die down,it starts right back up again!Yami and Lieren now face another problem.Being pregnant and not married.The drama deepens as Lieren's mother taunts her...
1. Tell me I am Special

**A/n: Well, here's the sequel! Yay! Alright, this will be confusing and a long sequel! So, bare with me. I hope it will be up to 30 chapters! Let's try it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Did I own anything last story? Don't own: Yugioh or "Time after Time" sung by Inoj. **

**Tell Me I Am Special, Please?**

**Yugi's POV  
**

I knew it would be hard...to forget everything. All that he had been through. All the things he said happened in the world of sleep. Of course, she backed him up and told the same story and they both wove a tale of utter confusion and chaos. Three months,huh? I still can't get over that. I mean, is what they say true? I need to know...

"Yami?" I ask sitting down next to him.

He looks up at me and I freeze. How can I find the courage to ask him again?

"Yes Yugi?" He sounds calm but I know it's all an act.

"Are you sure...that all that really happened. And that I really f-forgot you?" Unfortunately my voice cracks.

He nods and sighs putting his head in his hands. "I know we sound crazy but all of this really did happen. I know it did, Yugi."

I look over at Lieren who is silent, trying not to cry. She was in that dream too. The both of them were. But, I still can't phantom that what they are saying is true. It was a dream and nothing more...

"Y-You don't believe us, do you Yugi?" Lieren looks down. "I know it sounds...unreal but-"

"It did happen." Yami finished her sentence and I sigh wearily. Was it more than a dream?

I want to believe it but it is so farfetched! Why would I forget my darkness! Why would I remember Lieren, but not him?

"Yami," My throat is dry. I turn my gaze to his lover. "Lieren, when-"I stop myself.

"When what?" Lieren asks.

I don't know whether I want to say it or not.

"When did you…kill your mother?"

Lieren is silent. I mentally curse myself for asking her this.

"Almost 2 years ago…" She keeps her gaze locked on the floor.

Yami wraps his arms around her and tears fill my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I blurt out. "I'm so sorry Lieren!" I can't stand all the depression. I run out of the room and up the stairs. I flung open my door and jump on the bed in sobs. Why! Why were we screwed!

**Yami's POV**

Yugi is having another episode. Worst of all he doesn't believe us. I want to scream, but I've done that many times and it solves nothing. I hold Lieren close to me as she cries.

Suddenly, a thought comes to me….

What if we really are crazy!

No.

We can't be.

That dream-

No!

That wasn't a dream!

That really happened and I know it! Lieren knows it!

We are not crazy!

"Or are we?" Lieren whispers.

Shit! Did I say all that out loud? Way to keep a good head for Lieren, Yami. I sigh.

"I am such a failure…"

"No, your not." Lieren looks up at me and smiles through all the tears. "You're just perfect."

I try to smile back, but I can't. Instead, I cry.

I have no dignity left anyway so, why not?

I break down and lose control of my act and of my mask. Once again, I am a child…

A scared little boy…that's all I am…

…That's all I'll ever be….

**Lieren POV**

My poor Atem, he is so unhappy. I am sad too but, we have to try and forget about what had happened. If we don't….we'll never be happy…

"**Lying in my bed I hear the clock ticks and think of you. Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new. "** I stroke his hair and sighbeginning to sing again.**" flash back warm night, almost left behind, suitcase of memories. Time after sometime you pictured me I'm walking too far ahead, you're callin' to me I can't hear what you've said. You said: Go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds…" **He looks up at me.

"**If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time." **He sings so beautifully. And together, our voices can make anything happen.**   
**  
Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I see Yugi. Sitting on the top step watching and listening. He wants to sing to but I know he won't.

"**I turn, my picture fades, and darkness has turned to gray…"** I look down at my lover again and smile as he buries hisface further into my chest. He looks so young right now…**"watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm OK? Secrets stolen from deep inside… the drum beats out of time…"**

"Yami?" He raises his head from my chest. His eyes are puffy and red from all his crying. He is so broken. My stomach churns to see the tear tracks on his cheeks. He doesn't look like the strong man everyone thought they knew…only I know the other side of him…only I see his faults. He is open with me and no one else. He is so shy…and fragile…like a little scared child…a small boy.

"What?" Yami's deep voice cracks, making him sound younger.

"I love you." I whisper looking into his teary crimson eyes.

"I know that…"

"No." I say holding his hand. "I would die for you my pharaoh. I want you and no one else. I will never love anyone else, because I have my heart in you…"

Yami smiles slightly. It's such a beautiful smile." I love you too." his voice doesn't crack this time.** "If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time."**

I smile now and sing with him.

"**You said: Go slow, I fall behind. The second hand unwinds…"**

He looks at me tears of happiness falling. Slowly he stands and gets on one knee.

"Lieren," He gulps and tears fill my eyes now. "Will you marry me?" He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a beautiful diamond ring.

I gasp. It's the ring from the past. The wedding ring he gave me 3,000 years ago.

I jump into his arms and he falls over. "Of course I'll marry you, Atem! I want no one else!"

He sits up carefully with me still on his lap and he takes my hand. Gently, he slides the ring up my ring finger. We both look very happy for once.

"There's more." He says picking me up. He's a man again. No…he's MY man.

Gently he cradles me as he walks up the stairs to our bedroom. The door is open and Yami walks to his closet still carrying me. He bends down and puts me on the floor as he pulls out a sexy lingerie dress. I grin.

"where did you find it!"

"An Egyptian Antique store. It cost me a fortune." He grins. "But you're worth it." His grin widens. "It's also worth watching you put it on."

I get the hint and instantly start pulling of my clothes. Yami walks closer to me and removes my bra. It carelessly falls to the floor as he pulls the lingerie over my head.

"Yami," I pause looking at myself in the mirror. I feel like such a princess! "Make love to me."

Yami smiles but then does something unexpected. He yawns.

I cock my head at him.

"Sorry," He says sitting on the bed. "But, I'm too sleepy."

I frown letting him know that I'm disappointed.

"Aw, don't pout. You'd think I'd want it more. I did, but now I just want to sleep."

I still pout and humph under my breath.

Yami smiles and yawns again.

I smirk. "You really are tired, huh?"

He nods and undoes his pants. I walk to him.

"Need some help?"

He smirks. "Sure."

I pull down his pants and he steps out of them. He throws of his shirt and pulls back the covers. I lay down and he curls up next to me. He's so warm.

"**If you're lost you can look and you will find me, Time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, Time after time."** I sing softly as he wraps his arms around me.

He thinks I don't notice as he slides down the straps to my lingerie. "Tomorrow." he says softly.

I smile, but my smile doesn't last as I look under the covers…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: well? How did I do? Please tell me what you think! Take a guess of what's going to happen! (I bet you can't guess right!) **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING!**


	2. Trapped inside with no where to run

**A/n: Ok! Next chapter! Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

**WARNING: this chapter will have vomiting and is gross….kinda…**

**I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN MY YAMI PLUSHIE!**

**Lieren's POV**

**Trapped Inside with No Where to Run…**

He thinks I don't notice as he slides down the straps to my lingerie. "Tomorrow." he says softly.

I smile, but my smile doesn't last as I look under the covers…

I scream and Yami jumps.

"What the hell!" he says to me.

Then he looks down and sees the video tape. It's labeled "Yugi's Birthday" But, we both know that's not what's on it.

I sit up and so does Yami. He reaches under and pulls out the tape. He gets out of bed and walks to our TV. Popping in the tape he gives me a worried look.

I nod.

He pushes play.

Static…..static and more static…

I shoot out of bed and run to the comfort of Yami's strong arms. "Yami…"

He wraps his arms around me and looks at the snow filled screen. "And Yugi thought it was a dream…"

Yami presses the stop button and frowns. "Are we in another coma?"

I look at him.

"Is this a dream too?"

"N-No…" I shake my head. Yami isn't convinced.

He starts walking towards the door.

"Where are you going!"

"To show Yugi. He thought we were crazy well, ha! Who's coo- coo now!"

I'm scared and unsure, but I don't want to stay in the dark room all by my self. I run after him.

Holding each other's hands we tip toe into Yugi's room next door. We turn the knob and walk inside. Yugi's gone…

I gasp and Yami covers my mouth. "Shh…" He says. I nod and try to calm myself from the shock.

Suddenly, I hear a noise. "What was that!" I jump.

"My stomach." Yami replies. I let out a sigh of relief but I hear a loud thud.

"Tell me that's your stomach!" I plead holding Yami's hand tighter. He frowns.

"It's not." His voice is shaky.

My face pales.

"It's coming from our room…" he whispers.

"Let's get out of here!"

"We have to find Yugi!"

"I know but…maybe they all left the house…"

Yami shakes his head and starts walking towards our room. I follow close behind.

The sound is heard again and I scream. Yami clasps his hand over my mouth again. Now the sound is like banging. Banging on glass…

When we reach the room the banging is very loud. Yami holds my hand as he starts in the room first. He screams and jumps back in the hallway closing the door tight behind him.

"What's in there!" I ask.

"I don't know…"

"People?..."

He looks at me. "I don't know what the hell was in that room and I don't want to find out."

I stare at him. His face is pale mixed with green. He looks sick.

"What could you see in there Yami?" I probe. "What was so bad that you don't want to tell me?"

Yami doesn't answer; he just turns his head and vomits on the floor. Falling to his knees he starts to shake.

"Awww baby…." I say sadly trying to comfort him. He keeps gagging. I stroke his back as he chokes. I feel so bad. I can't do anything to stop the pain. Now nothing comes up, he just coughs and gags. I wish I was deaf so I wouldn't have to hear the noises he's making or the banging coming from the room.

I study Yami's face and I'm surprised he isn't crying. He's much stronger then before.

"Stop." I whisper to him as he tries to throw up. He looks at me and I can now see all the pain in his crimson orbs.

"You're not going to throw up anymore, ok. Now calm down."

"I-It hurts…I want to throw up." He hiccups and I frown.

"You're only making more pain. Don't you get it? You didn't eat enough to keep throwing up!"

I think He's going to speak, but he doesn't. I wrap my arms around and pull him close to me.

"L-Lieren!"

I look down at him. He tries to get out of my arms but I don't let him. "Throw up on me, I don't care."

He belches and I flinch bracing myself to be covered in bile.

Surprisingly, nothing happens. I sigh. Yami looks at me.

"Sorry you had to hear all that. I know how disgusting it sounded."

I smile slightly. "That's okay." He cocks his head. "Men are supposed to be gross."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/n: Very yucky chapter. But it has a deep meaning. Lieren's last line says that he is a man. and no matter how gross your boyfriend is, you have to love him anyway. But, being rude is one thing…**

**I had Yami burp in this chapter to show that he is comfortable and open with Lieren. Even more so then he is with Yugi. Plus, he did say that he was sorry. And I mean, who in their right mind could ever stay mad at Yami! I think everything he does is cute, no matter how gross.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**Ps. Sorry, if I grossed anyone out to much…….**


	3. Is Any of This Real?

**A/n: Hiya peoples! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**I OWN NOTHING……still…**

**Lieren's POV**

**Is Any of This Real?**

Surprisingly, nothing happens. I sigh. Yami looks at me.

"Sorry you had to hear all that. I know how disgusting it sounded."

I smile slightly. "That's okay." He cocks his head. "Men are supposed to be gross."

Yami shakes his head. "Not me…"

I hug him in the darkness as my stomach churns. The banging is louder now. I let go of Yami and stand. Slowly, I step towards our bedroom door.

"L-Lieren…..don't go in there…"

I ignore him and turn the knob. I close my eyes and hold my breath. Finally, I look…….

"Nothing's here…."

"What!" Yami scrambled to his feet and ran next to me. His mouth is a gape. "B-But there-!"

"I believe you Atem…" I sigh again playing with his warm fingers.

"Blood was every where before…." I look at him. "And Yugi….and I….and….you……"

"What Yami? We what?"

"We were…..dead…."

My eyes widen as I collapse in his arms. I feel to weak to stand now.

"It's best that you don't see it."

"H-How can I when it's not there!"

Yami doesn't answer. "It was there a few minutes ago."

"Well, Where is it now! Things can't disappear this has to be another dream Yami! We have to wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed gasping and breathing rapidly. It was a dream. I know it was. I am wearing the same lingerie I was wearing the night before.

"Yami wake up."

He doesn't. I growl and shake him gently. on!"

He opens his eyes very slowly and looks at me. "W-We're back?"

I nod. "It was just a dream."

I give Yami a minute to wake up. Sleepily, he sits up and blinks. "so that-"

I nod again. "Was a dream."

"And none-"

"Of it really happened."

Yami coughed. "Lieren…."

I stare at him.

"I can taste vomit….."

I gasp and throw the covers off of me. "The tape is still in the TV!"

All the little hairs on the back of my neck and arms are standing straight up.

Yami gets out of bed and pulls on his pajama pants over his boxers. "It did happen."

"No!" I shout. "No!"

"Ewww!" A disgusted voice comes from the hallway.

"Yugi?" Yami asks. "What's wrong?"

" Some one threw up in the hall way!"

Yami's face turns so pale it's like he's seen a ghost. I on the other hand turn green and run to the bathroom. Yami follows me as we sprint past a bewildered Yugi.

"Is she ok?" Yugi asks. "Is she the one that threw up?"

Yami shakes his head."I-I did that…..last night."

"Are you ok now?"

Yami shakes his head no. "I-I ….We thought that was a dream….."

"YAMI!" I scream. Yami runs in and blood is all over the walls.

"H-How did this….?"

"Still think we're crazy!" Yami yelled. "huh! cuz' this is living proof that we're not!"

I do't want to here them fight. I look into the toilet. My throw is gone….and in it's place is a man's reflection staring at me………

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Ok well…..yea. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT AGAIN! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	4. Hands of Vengence

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I told you I still feel sorta sick so, THANK YOU! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**This chapter will be very strange…to say the least. So brace yourself! Alright let me answer a few questions. **

**Lieren IS 14 in this.**

**Yami IS 16 in this.**

**Also, Lieren's mother is not the only one doing this. And, it wasn't a dream! Wait, I just told too much……**

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT! I am sorry! It will be updated very quickly though! Thanks a bunch!**

**Hands of Vengeance**

**Lieren's POV**

"YAMI!" I scream. Yami runs in and blood is all over the walls.

"H-How did this….?"

"Still think we're crazy!" Yami yelled. "Huh! Cuz' this is living proof that we're not!"

I don't want to here them fight. I look into the toilet. My vomit is gone….and in it's place is a man's reflection staring at me………

I scream again as a hand shoots out from the toilet grabbing my lingerie top. "AHHH! Yami HELP!"

Yami runs over to me and swats at the hand. Yugi runs to the closet and pulls out a plunger. With it he smacks the hand.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Yami pants. I open my mouth and clamp my teeth around the hand, biting it. Blood oozes down and a chuckling sound comes out of no where. It sounds like my mother…

I gasp and start to cry. Some thing has hold on my foot.

"Atem!"

Yami nods and opens the medicine cabinet door. He smiles as he sharpens the blade on my razor. He makes a fluid movement and thrusts it into the hands that are trying to pull me into the toilet.

Suddenly, blood starts to fall from the ceiling. I scream loudly and kick in terror. Yami gags as my head gets shoved into the toilet bowl.

"Ah!" My head plunges under the dirty, bloody water. "Yami…" I gurgle. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Yami ignores the blood pouring down on us and tries to get my head back up. I can't see Yugi. Suddenly, I can't see anything….

**Yami POV**

"LIEREN!" I shout as she is pulled under the filthy water. I try to grab at her but she is going down the drain….

I scream frantically as I too am being sucked in and pulled under. "YUGI!"

Yugi can't hear me because he is being dragged out of the bathroom by some invisible force.

"No!"

SPLASH!

I am choking on water. I'm also falling. Falling so fast that I can't tell whether I am going up or down. I open my mouth and blood enters. I cough.

I am terrified. I see Lieren, though. She appears unconscious. Great….now she is going to drown.

I can't see anything, only the color red. It flies past my eyes with a sting of vengeance. I know I am going to puke….

All of the sudden, a hand slaps my face….

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Even though it sucked…**


	5. Are They Trying to Hurt Me?

**A/n: THANKS A BUNCH!**

**Sorry JoeyWheeler'sOnlySanFanGal for freaking you out. But, things are about to get a whole lot freakier! **

**So yeah, VERY scary things going on! Also, sexual problems….**

**This chapter will also be SHORT! I am VERY SORRY for this, but I have 6 tests this week! I am so stressed! High skool sucks!**

**SORRY!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Are They Trying to Hurt Me?**

**Yami POV**

I can't see anything, only the color red. It flies past my eyes with a sting of vengeance. I know I am going to puke….

All of the sudden, a hand slaps my face….

"What is wrong with you!" It's Yugi's hand and voice.

"Huh?" My head hurts…

"You were screaming in your sleep! Are you ok?" He looked at me warmly.

"Uh….yeah. I'm fine. Just…..tweaked, I guess." I stare at my bare chest. No blood….

I glance over at Lieren. She's clean too. I throw off the covers and run into the hallway.

Nothing…

The bathroom?

Again nothing…

Maybe it was just a dream……NO! There is no way! It can't be a dream!

I hesitantly pick up the toilet seat lid…..

No blood.

No hand trying to grab me.

No nothing.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

But, my eyes widen as I catch sight of something. Something mind boggling. I bend down and stick my hand into the toilet. It is what I thought. A strand of Lieren's long blonde hair….

Quickly, I run downstairs and boot up the computer. The date is as it should be. Saturday. The day after Friday, which was last night. What is going on?

If nothing had happened last night, there would be nothing in that bathroom. Not even a strand of hair. Did Lieren dream what I dreamt? Does she think it really happened too?

I walk into our bedroom to find Lieren telling Yugi all about the dream. So, she did have it.

"It was awful, Yugi!" She cried. "I was so scared! Blood was everywhere!"

Yugi frowned. "It was only a-"

"No." I step into the room. "It was more then that." I look at Yugi. "Didn't you have the same dream last night?"

Yugi looks away, breaking eye contact.

I know he did.

"No. "He says finally. "I was up all last night."

I can tell he's lying and Lieren can too.

"Spill." I demand.

Yugi sighs uneasy and tells what he saw last night.

I nod. "Exactly what we saw."

"So, what do we do about this?" Lieren asks.

I hug her and swallow the lump in my throat. "I-I don't know…"

Lieren breaks this now eerie silence.

"I'm hungry." She smiles softly. "How about I make us some pancakes?"

I don't smile. I nod and kiss her soft lips. "I love you…" I tell her.

She kisses me back passionately. "I love you too."

Yugi is about to say something when he notices Lieren's ring.

He smiles and winks at us. "I'll help plan." He says. "I love weddings!"

Lieren smiles back and winks too, showing him the diamond on her dainty finger.

"Congratulations!" Yugi cheers. "Now I have a sister-in law!"

Lieren giggles. She's so cute. I love to see her happy. Now I'm smiling.

"when we make love?" She whispers into my ear.

I blush deeply and smile uneasy. "T-Tonight…" I whisper back.

Yugi is still watching. He's bright red too. I am sure he heard us.

Lieren grins and kisses me again and again. She then skips towards the kitchen.

Yugi looks at me worried. "Y-Yami…"

"What?"

"You're not going to have sex are you?"

My cheeks start to burn. "W-Why not?"

Yugi sighs. "Gramps will be a little annoyed. He is like your father. Lieren's too. You guys are young Yami. I know she's beautiful but…"

I look back at Lieren, who is singing joyfully in the kitchen totally oblivious to what we're saying.

"She's too young, pharaoh." Yugi says finally. "You…you could hurt her."

"No…."I start. "I would never…I…."

Is what he said true?

No.

I could never hurt her…

Could I?

No!

but…what if I do?

"You need to talk to her." Yugi breaks my silence. "Tell her….and if you're smart, you'll tell her no."

I walk into the kitchen to help Lieren set the table.

"Are you ok?" She cocks her head at me.

Damn she is cute!

"Lieren….I need…no. We need to talk."

"About?"

"….Sex."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: WoW That was longer then I thought it would be!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**P.S. I am working on Chp.5 of "_Cruising to Disney and Annoying Everyone There!"_**


	6. Never

**A/n: Thanks for all the nice reviews! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Ok this chapter will be very weird as well…..**

**Never**

**Yami POV**

"Lieren….I need…no. We need to talk."

"About?"

"….Sex."

Lieren frowns at me. "Yami! I know all about it! I am in the 9th grade!"

I sigh. She doesn't get it.

"I don't want to do something that….that we'll later regret."

"But we're getting married. We've had sex when we were in Egypt."

"Lieren, that was 3,000 years ago! Things have definitely changed!"

She looks disappointed. "Oh."

"Lieren….." I sigh again. "I want nothing more then to take your virginity but…."

Grandpa walks in and we end the conversation. He has no business in my love life. I help Lieren set the table.

" I'm going to take a bath." Lieren says softly. "I'll eat when I get done."

I AM NOT going to let her go in that bathroom alone. I start to follow her.

"Huh?" She turns to face me. "Yami?"

"Lieren…..Don't take this the wrong way but," My cheeks start to turn bright red.

"What?"

"I need to get in…..with you…."

She smiles uneasy. "I thought you didn't want…sex."

I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. "I want you happy….and safe."

Lieren's eyes widen in fear. "T-The bathroom…the blood…..so much blood…."

"Shh…I know. You'll be fine. I just want to make sure." I tighten my hold.

"Are you sure we should?"

I look at the door. I remember the dream that was too real to not be real.

I nod. "We have to face this Lieren."

"Ok…"

She opens the door. All looks normal. I follow her in and close and lock the door behind us. She puts her hand on the faucet and turns it. Water comes flooding out. I turn as Lieren strips off her clothes. She holds my hand now shaking.

"Are you ok?"

"I have to pee." She answers.

"Then why don't you-"

Tears fill her eyes and I understand. After what we saw the night before, I'm terrified of toilets too.

"I really have to go…." She cries.

I pick her naked body up and sit her on the toilet. "Go."

"No!" She screams. "Get me off!" She tries to squirm, but I hold her in place.

"Go, Baby." I say softly. "I'm right here."

Her muscles are all tense. "Relax Lieren. If you don't relax then you won't be able to go."

She calms under my touch. Finally, she urinates.

"See? Was that so bad?"

Lieren shakes he head. She looks like a little girl.

I put my hand on the flusher and expect to see water swirling down the hole. I don't.

Lieren gets up and walks to the tub. She climbs in and sits down. "Coming?"

I look at her and smile. "Yeah." I ignore the toilet and put down the lid.

I undue the belt and fly on my pants. They fall to my ankles. I step out of them. I'm in only socks and underwear now. I slowly slide down my underwear and throw my socks. I step in and sit next to her. She smiles and snuggles up on me. I smile back and stroke her long blonde hair. It's getting wet.

After about 20 minutes the tub is filled with water and almost to the point of overflowing.

"Turn off the water." I tell Lieren.

She nods and tries too…..she can't make the water stop. Now the water is overflowing and coming out as blood….

"AHHH! YAMI!"

Lieren screams as a hand crashes threw the wall and starts feeling her body.

I bite the hand hard.

"What is going on!" I yell.

"YAMI HELP!"

Again Lieren is being dragged under the water. I try to get her but, the bloody water freezes and leaves me hopeless.

I can't help her.

I can only watch.

Watch her slip further and further away from me.

What I tried to prevent happened.

I am a terrible man.

An awful boyfriend.

And I'll probably be a rotten husband.

I don't deserve her virginity.

Not now and not ever…..

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/n: Wow…I am on crack, huh! Lol! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Truth to The Games That They Play

**A/n: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I am NOT on crack! Although, I am very hyper!**

**This Chapter is EXTREMELY SHORT!**

**I have a good excuse though, homework.**

**Yami: She owns nothing. **

**Me: Thanks _JoeyWheeler'sOnlySanFanGal, _But, I do not want this published. I enjoy writing for fun. Also, I love my characters! Lieren is basically me and Yami and Yugi are just, well so damn hot! I love writing for the sake of enjoyment. Not for money or recognition! But, money would be nice!**

**Yami: lol**

**Truth of The games They Play**

**Lieren POV**

Colors flash everywhere before me.

Black, white….

Hell, it all looked red at times.

Where was I going? Why was I going? Was this death? What if Yami and I are still in that coma! Or….what if we never went into a coma and just died when the light came? I'm so scared. I want Yami, but……I don't even sense him. Like maybe he's dead already.

"Hello…." A voice comes to me and I snap my head towards the sound. "Your mother was wrong….you are beautiful."

My eyes widen. It's my father. "W-Where are you?"

He doesn't answer and now, I can't even hear him. "Come back!" I scream, but he doesn't. I am all alone again. Floating and spinning in a whirlpool of blood.

Wait a minute….

This feels familiar.

Like the day I was born…or reborn….

It's a good feeling….a clean and innocent sense of knowing.

Although, the feeling is sickening because I can't stop it or start it, it just happens.

I can not control the whirlpool of blood.

I can't even control my dreams! So what can I control!

Someone Help me!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't save them." A doctor says to a boy.

"No!" The boy cries. "I love them! I need them! They are my best friends!"

I know who the boy is…..

"Can I see them!" He pleads.

The doctor nods. "There isn't much too see." He answers coldly.

The boy throws himself on the floor screaming.

The boy….is Yugi.

I feel like all the air has been socked out of me….

I know who the doctor is talking about. Yami and I…..w-we didn't make it…

This is not life…..

This is not a dream….

This is hell…..

WE'RE IN HELL!

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: SORRY IT WAS SOOOOO SHORT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Waking up to Lights

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Waking Up to Lights**

**Lieren POV**

This is hell…..

WE'RE IN HELL!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yami POV**

My heart is pounding so frigging fast that I feel it will come out of my chest. What do I do!

Lieren!

Oh shit! I completely lost train of thought…..again.

My whole body is becoming numb…I can't feel anything now. I'm scared.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp, piercing pain in my chest and abdomen. I want to scream. Should I? If I did would anyone hear me?

My mouth is warm and wet…A metal taste protrudes. Blood. I can taste blood. It's in my mouth. Now I'm going to die too…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Lieren POV**

"Get up you retched girl!"

A foot connects to my stomach.

I open my eyes to find my mother standing in front of me. I'm on the floor. I hold my stomach and stand.

"It's been a long time." She sneers.

I glare and spit on her feet. She grimaces.

"Is that anyway to treat your mother!" She smacks me hard across the face and I don't even flinch. She can't hurt me anymore.

"You're not real." I whisper holding her hand back before she can slap me again.

She pulls out a knife and stabs me. I smirk. She's so stupid.

"You're not real."

Now my mother tries to get out of my hold. She can't.

"Didn't you hear me bitch? I said you're not real!" I scream. My mother looks shocked as I stab her and the knife goes right through. She isn't real.

My mother disappears and a light comes in front of me.

The light spreads through the dark red room.

I feel myself rising.

Am I going to heaven?

No.

I'm going….

I'm going back home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Yami POV**

The numbing has diminished. I'm ok now.

Lieren.

She did it.

She stopped everything.

I look down at the tub and the water flow is stopping while the bloody water drains.

Thank god.

I can see bubbles rise to the surface of the bloody water.

"Uh." Lieren's head pops out of the water as she pants heavily. I run over to help her out. I pull her naked body out of the water and grab a towel.

I wrap her up in it. She smiles up at me.

"We did it." She says softly. "It's gone."

I shake my head. "You did it. How?"

"It was simple." She starts. "None of it was real. We just had to keep saying that it wasn't. The shadows can't hurt us if we don't believe that they exist."

I smile. She's very smart. "So it is gone now?"

Lieren doesn't answer. "I don't know."

"But you said-" She doesn't let me finish.

"Let's just hope…."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: Ok, well this was short too but, I have 8 tests on Monday. Grrr…. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Normal as Sex

**A/n: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWS!**

**And JoeyWheeler'sOnlySanFanGal For BLOWING UP MY SCHOOL!**

**YAY!**

**Yami: (Eating chocolate bars.) The school called you, Kyshin.**

**Me: O.o Huh!**

**Yami: You and your friend owe $55,000,000 dollars.**

**Me: (eye twitches) Awww Shit! (runs away)**

**Yami: Ok…Well…yeah. I guess I'll take over! Chapter 9!**

**Normal?**

**Yami's POV**

All felt right with the world. I was happy and so was Lieren. Yugi admitted to being crazy with us and we all went out for dinner. It was fun. We were having fun. For a while I had forgotten how to have fun. It sounds silly but, I 'm serious!

After dinner we went to a Carnival and surprisingly enough, none of us threw up. Lieren and I made out in the tunnel of love and….on just about every other ride in the park. I won her some stuffed animals and all and all, it was a great night.

Coming home we listen to the radio and sang to all the songs. I hoped everyday would be this fun.

When we got home Lieren and I went to our bedroom. She stripped off her clothes and then took off mine. I thought about what Yugi had said earlier but then, ignored it. It was only sex. We didn't even need to go all the way.

But…We did.

Sun shined in from the windows and hit my face. I moan. Morning had come too soon. Way too soon. I was tired. I didn't' feel like getting up. So, I didn't. Lieren and I slept until 10:30. She sat up groggily and yawned.

"Morning." She smiles.

I smile back. "Good morning."

I pull my boxers back on and Lieren pops her head through her nightshirt. I hand her a pair of underwear and she grins sliding them up her thin legs. I'm glad we did it. Sex was fun. I couldn't wait to tell Yugi that I was no longer a virgin. I stop. Yugi. Maybe…

Maybe I won't tell him.

In fact, I'll keep this our little secret. Until we're married anyway. This way no one can yell or get mad at Lieren and me. It is better this way. We used a condom. So, it isn't that bad is it? I didn't hurt her. Yugi was wrong.

Blood is on the sheets. "What do we do about this?" I ask Lieren.

She shrugs. "I'll say I got my period."

I nod. "Think they will believe it?"

"What do they care?" She says. "We're getting married. We also had protection." She picks up the condom and wraps it. Then, she shoves it in her underwear drawer. "Now no one will be the wiser."

Lieren's just as sneaky as me.

"Let's go eat." She says. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." I follow her out as I pull a t-shirt over my bare chest.

I get the strange feeling that someone is watching us….

**TO BE CONTINUD….**

**ME: There we had sex! Happy Mr. Horny!**

**Yami (Grins) Very!**

**Me: (sweat drop) I can't believe he sexed me. Actually, that's sweet!**

**Yami : You know it! I am a pimp.**

**ME: Sure…**

**Yami & Me: _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. Tell Me Who Did This

**_I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO __SORRY! My teacherz are so gay! All are homosexuals! I will die from all the Hw!_Also mey computer is kinda broken...XD! **

**Tell me Who Did This...**

"Let's go eat." She says. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." I follow her out as I pull a t-shirt over my bare chest.

I get the strange feeling that someone is watching us….

"Pancakes or waffles?"

I blink and look back at her. "huh?"

She sighs. "You ok?"

"Just tired…." I yawn. I'm lying. I am not that tired.

Lieren smiles. "I wore you out, huh?"

I grin. "Yeah."

Lieren walks away. She turns into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator.

"Yami?" She calls.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you go to the store and get me some eggs?"

"Sure." I walk back into our bedroom and pull on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor. My mind is still a little hazy. I can't tell whether it's from the night before or….

Crash!

"Ahhh!" I hear the sound of something falling and then Lieren's screams. I run into the kitchen half dressed. She's on the floor crying. Blood is all over the kitchen and all over her. I look down at her and drop to my knees in front of her.

"what happened!"

She doesn't answer. She looks away and tries to stand up. She fails and falls to the floor again. I help her to her feet.

"I-I can't tell you…." She whispers.

"Tell me, Lieren!"

"No!" She shouts.

I shake her roughly. "Who did this!"

She doesn't say anything.

"Tell me!" I scream. "Tell me who hurt you!"

She shakes her head again and I give up. I let go and she drops to the floor yet again. AS I walk out of the kitchen, I see something….no, someone.

The figure has spiky hair…and resembles me…..

The man's silhouette…. is holding a knife….

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/n: SORRRY! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAVE HAD SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Friend or Foe Or Maybe Lover?

**A/n: Well…it might have been Yugi…whoever it was tried to kill Lieren. You might find out who and maybe why this chapter!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Friend is a Foe…?**

**Lieren POV**

I feel bad for not telling Yami….but if I told then….he might get angry. I do not want to make him angry. If he is angry then I will suffer more….I do not want that. I wonder if Yami will ever speak to me again….maybe I should let him kill me…

No.

Yami wouldn't like that.

I feel funny….I think I should lay down….or talk to him…..

**Yami**

Yugi! T-That couldn't be my Hikari…..

But….it was…..

"Yugi!" I scream. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I run to the silhouette.

I grab him and gasp. My hand goes through him….

"Who! What are you!"

The shadow disappears….

"L-Lieren……Come out here please."

No answer. I walk to Yugi's bedroom. He is….sleeping!

NO!

He attacked Lieren….didn't he?

**Yugi**

Bang!

My eyes snap open and I instantly sit up. I am covered in sweat. Yami is sitting on the edge of my bed….

"Yami?" I ask sleepily.

"What is going on here Aibou?" He looks at me. "What happened back there?"

I blink. "What are you talking about?"

Yami sighs and bites his lips. "Tell me what you tried to do to my fiancé! "

Again, I blink. "Lieren?"

"Yes Lieren! What the hell is going on with you and her!" His voice is shrill. "And where did you find that knife!"

"What!" I stare incredulously. "Ok, what'd I miss here?"

Yami hisses and growls bitterly. "You. Knife. Blood. Kitchen. Hurt. Lieren…." He says through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I shout.

"Don't play dumb you back stabber! If you are trying to steal Lieren from me, it isn't going to happen!"

"Honestly," I try. "I don't know what you're saying. I just woke up."

Yami looks at me for a moment and then, his eyes soften. "Ok…..I believe you." He whispers. "I'll tell you all that I saw…."

**Lieren**

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I ask him softly.

He smiles and floats over to me. "No."

I sigh in relief. "Good."

"I do only what you say or wish."

I nod. "I'm glad you came back." I pause. "But I really don't need you anymore…"

"Are you lonely?"

I laugh. "Of course not!" I look into his ghastly red-violet eyes. "I am making a new family, Atemu. I don't need to hold onto the past anymore….."

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: HAHAHHAHAHA! I am soooooo evil! I bet you didn't see that coming! Don't worry, I will explain later! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. UhOh!

**SORRY BUT THIS WILL BE VERY SHORT!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And for destroying my teacher's cars! I love you JoeyWheeler'sOnlySanFanGal! **

**Yami: To bad they all can fly….**

**Me: (Starts Crying) WAHHHHHHH!**

**Uh-Oh**

**Lieren**

"You didn't hurt him did you?" I ask him softly.

He smiles and floats over to me. "No."

I sigh in relief. "Good."

"I do only what you say or wish."

I nod. "I'm glad you came back." I pause. "But I really don't need you anymore…"

"Are you lonely?"

I laugh. "Of course not!" I look into his ghastly red-violet eyes. "I am making a new family, Atemu. I don't need to hold onto the past anymore….."

Atemu sighs. "I see…." Did I hurt him?

"I love you Atemu….but, I have Yami."

"Yami is me….."

I nod. "Yes."

"B-But…." He looks away. "I love you."

"Yes, I know. " I put my hand on his shoulder and he becomes solid. "Look, there will always be room for you in my heart, but…Atemu, it's the 21st century. Yami is….."

"I understand…."

"No you don't!"

"Huh?"

"Yami is you! And you are him! It's just…..you are the side of him that I first fell in love with…."

Atemu smiles at me. "I remember that day…."

I smile back. "Me too. But, Atemu it isn't fair that you stay here with me! You deserve to be free and live your own life! Not mine!"

"I feel no regret in loving you…."

"I don't either….but the past is past."

"Yes. You are right." Atemu hugs me wiping away tears.

"Good bye my Atemu…"

He looks at me again. "There is something you need to know Lieren…."

"What is that?" I ask him.

His gaze travels to my stomach and he shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Tell me."

Atemu sighs. He wraps his arms around my middle.

"You're going to be a great mommy…."

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**A/n: YAY! Ok…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Shocking and Soothing

**Shocking but Soothing**

**Lieren**

"I think I'm pregnant…" I said to Yami softly. His eyes widened and I flinched. Was he mad at me?

"How so?" He asks.

"Well….I haven't gotten my period and…."

"How late are you?"

"Umm….around 13 days."

He looks at me and sighs. "Are you positive?"

"No."

We are both silent for a while.

"You can't be…." Yami breaks the silence. Tears fill my eyes.

"What if I am!"

Yami sits down and bites his lip. "I-I don't know…"

"I'm scared…" I whisper.

"You're scared! We aren't even married yet!" Yami shouts. He is frustrated.

"My mother was right…." I say quietly. "I am a whore…"

Yami stands and hugs me tight. "No. Do not ever believe what that woman says, Lieren. You are beautiful and special. Everyone is jealous of you…."

I shake my head and cry. "I can't be a mom! I can't even take care of my future husband! Yami, I can't even care for my self…."

"Don't cry, Lieren…"

"Why not?"

He groans loudly. "We are probably over looking this, I mean….I bet you aren't pregnant."

Now, I scream.

"Shh! Do you want Yugi to hear you!" Yami clamps his hands over my mouth.

I shut up. I wrap my arms around him and inhale deeply, taking in the scent of expensive cologne. "Yami…."

He looks down at me. "Are you ok?"

I shake my head. "No, my tummy hurts….."

I watch his face pale many shades. "W-Where in your stomach?" He asks shakily. I grab his hand and bring it close to my body. I pull up my shirt a little and rest his hand on my abdomen. My hands are shaking as I rub his hand over to where the pain is.

"We need to get you to the doctor." He says softly.

I'm crying as he holds me like a baby…."Y-Yami," I pause. He looks at me warmly." Why is this happening? We used protection…."

"I guess that wasn't enough." He smiles slightly. "We'll make it through whatever the outcome, honey. This I promise you."

I try to smile, but pain keeps shooting through my stomach and my heart…..

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**A/n: THANKS FOIR REVIEWING! PLEASE CONTINUE!**


	14. Inside Out

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Please don't hurt me!**

**Lieren's POV**

**Inside Out (I do NOT own peoples!)**

"Well!" Yami and I both cry.

"Is she!"

"Am I!"

The doctor sighs. "Yes, she is. Yes, you are."

I looked at Yami scared. The doctor looked down at us with a look that said: 'Couldn't you brats have waited until you were through high school?'

Yami and I blush shamefully. What would Grandpa say? And Yugi!

_**I would swallow my pride **_

_**I would choke on the rind**_

"W-Were are engaged." Yami spoke up.

I nod and raise my hand. The diamond shone beautifully. The doctor gaped.

"You perve!" He smacks Yami across the face. I scream and Yami glares. "She's 14 you bastard!" He hits Yami again.

_**But the lack there of would leave me empty inside **_

I scream and punch the doctor in the gut. He falls. "Leave my pharaoh alone!"

_**I would swallow my doubt turn it inside out **_

_**Find nothing but faith in nothing **_

"Why you little slutty bitch!" My eyes widen. Tears run down my cheeks as I weakly fall to the floor. Those words….The doctor said the exact same words as my mother….it couldn't be, could it?

"Yet…" He grinned mercilessly. "You are a cute hooker." He walks over to me and tries to feel my breasts. I scream.

_**Want to put my tender heart in a blender **_

_**Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion **_

_**Rendezvous then I'm through with you **_

Yami shot over to the doctor and ….and….

"Mind Crush!" The doctor screams in agony.

"No Yami! No!" Yami looks at me and stops the shadow game. The man was not moving, but he was breathing. "You were going to just kill him! That is murder Atem!"

_**I burn burn like a wicker cabinet chalk white and oh so frail **_

_**I see our time had gotten stale **_

_**The tick tock of the clock is painful **_

_**All sane and logical I want to tear it off the wall **_

Yami helps me to my feet as the man is put in hand cuffs and taken away by the police. He was charged with child abuse. And because we were minors, rape and molestation. Also, he wasn't even a real doctor. Yami and I thought maybe he was wrong about me being pregnant. Well, a real doctor checked me and ….I am.

_**I hear words and clips and phrases **_

"Here is everything to help you." The female doctor smiles kindly. "You're a very pretty girl."

"Thank you…" She smiles again.

"If you ever have any questions, feel free to call me." She hands me a number written on a slip of paper. "It's my cell. I know all about being pregnant." She pauses. "Not only from being a doctor but I have had experience."

I smile. She seems so kind. Why couldn't my mother be this sweet?

"I've had eight kids." She continues. "Five girls, three boys."

"You're married?" Yami asks.

She smiles sadly. "Recently, my husband has passed away."

"I'm sorry." Yami says immediately.

I nod. "We both are."

"Good luck, you two. Goodbye." she walks away.

"Thanks again for the help!" I yell after her. I don't know if she heard me….

_**I think sick like ginger ale **_

_**My stomach turns and I exhale **_

Yami picks me up gently. I feel tired. I rest my head against his strong chest. He smells so good. Yami laughs. "Are you sleepy?"

I nod weakly. "Yes…"

"Then let's go home. "

"Yami,"

He looks down at me. "Hmm?"

"I'm kinda hungry."

"Ok." He smiles. "Where to?"

"I don't care." I reply sleepily. I yawn.

"Well, I can get it delivered to the house depending on what you want."

"You know me." I yawn again. "Surprise me."

_**I would swallow my pride **_

_**I would choke on the rind**_

_**But the lack there of would leave me empty inside **_

_**I would swallow my doubt turn it inside out **_

_**Find nothing but faith in nothing **_

When we got home I found myself on the couch on top of Yami. I giggle. He fell asleep too. I move and he stirs. I woke him up.

"Hello." He yawns. I smile at him as he wraps his arms around me.

"What did you order?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Pizza." My eyes widen as I grin.

"When will it be here?"

"Already came. You've …We've been out for a few hours."

_**Want to put my tender heart in a blender **_

_**Watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion **_

_**Rendezvous then I'm through with you **_

I rub my eyes lazily and Yami does the same. "Let's eat."

Atem chuckles. "Ok. But, you have to get up first."

I move and he walks into the kitchen. Suddenly, the TV clicks on and the lights go out….

"YAMI!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKX!**


End file.
